


Choice

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheryl is Jamie's best friend, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie is Alex's and Maggie's daughter, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, married sanvers, mention of bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Cheryl's mom decides that Cheryl needs to pursue a path in economics even that's not what Cheryl wants.Cheryl decides she has had enough and wants to make her own decision.She then leaves home, going to the only place she knows will accept her and take her in without questions.The Danvers-Sawyer household. Her chosen family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi here's another fic featuring Jamie's best friend, Cheryl Radisson. Please comment and let me know what do you think about her! And if you have any suggestions on her image (style, hair colour, eye colour or whatever) just let me know too!!
> 
> Part 2 will be on its way soon, I'm making good progress so stay tuned! Xx

“If you decide to choose nursing over business school, then you are not my daughter anymore” Mrs. Radisson says harshly before going upstairs into her room and slamming the door shut.  
Cheryl jumps at the loud bang of the door shutting and rubs away the tears on her face stubbornly. She goes into her room, pulls out her camping backpack and starts packing. She is done with this. She is getting out of here.

Cheryl walks aimlessly on the street, not sure where to go. After god knows how long, she stops at the sight of a familiar house.  
It’s the Danvers-Sawyer’s.  
Cheryl is relieved and nervous at the same time. She knows her best friend since forever and both of her mothers will welcome her without a question, she still can’t help but feel bad for bothering them.  
She has been standing there staring at the house in the cold November chills for almost an hour before Alex spots her while taking out the trash.

Alex is about to go back into the house when she spots a figure standing by their fence. She squints her eyes to see better in the dark.  
“Cheryl? Is that you?” Alex asks tentatively, don’t wanna startled whoever it is.  
“Hi Alex...” Cheryl greets with a smile, which looks more like a grimace.  
“Are you okay? Why are you standing in the cold this late?” Alex approaches the girl and spots the big backpack on her back. She seems to know why.  
Cheryl bows her head, not sure how to explain.  
“Come on, let’s get inside first. It’s freezing out here” Alex beacons the girl and guides her into the house with an arm around her shoulder.  
Cheryl lets herself be led inside, unconsciously leaning into Alex.

“What takes you so long babe? Things alright?” Maggie asks without turning around when she hears the door closing, indicating Alex coming back in.  
“Yeah Mags. But we got a guest tonight” Alex answers while patting Cheryl’s shoulder, signalling her to put down the backpack first.   
Maggie turns around from the couch confusedly and see a tired-looking Cheryl.   
“Hi Maggie, sorry for showing up like this” Cheryl says quietly.  
“It’s fine sweetie, J’s in her room” Maggie notices the wary look on the girl's face and decides not to ask about why she's here.  
As cued, Jaime comes into the living room and is surprised to see her best friend.  
"Cheryl! Why are you here? Did I miss your call or forget that you're coming over?" Jamie charges over to give her Cheryl a hug.  
Being engulfed in her best friend's arms, Cheryl can't hold back anymore. She slumps forward, legs giving out.  
"Oh Cher, what happened?" Jamie asks softly, catching Cheryl and supporting her weight.  
Cheryl just buries herself in Jamie’s arms, not able to speak.  
"Let's move to the couch girls" Alex suggests, placing her hand onto Cheryl's lower back, helping Jamie to support her.  
Once they are on the couch, Cheryl curls herself into Jamie’s side, still sobbing.  
“It’s okay girl, I got you” Jamie comforts while rubbing circles on her best friend’s back.  
Alex and Maggie share a glance, obviously worried about the girl.  
“Cheryl? You cold?” Maggie asks, seeing the girl shiver in her daughter’s arms.  
Cheryl didn’t answer, she’s beyond exhausted to process the words.  
Jamie holds Cheryl tighter in her arms upon Maggie’s question and realises how cold her skin feels.  
“Mommy can you make us some hot cocoa?” She ask softly, hands change rubbing Cheryl’s arm.  
“Sure, I’ll be right back” Alex presses a kiss on the top of both Jamie’s and Cheryl’s heads before going into the kitchen.  
Maggie drapes a throw blanket over Cheryl’s shoulder and wraps her up before sitting down at where Alex was, hopping to warm the girl up quicker.  
“I’m sorry” Cheryl mumbles quietly, voice so small that it almost gone unheard.  
Maggie’s heart almost shatters upon hearing Cheryl’s apology.  
“Cheryl Riley Radisson, you have nothing to be sorry for” Jamie says firmly, tilting Cheryl’s hard up from her shoulder.  
Cheryl’s eyes wander for a bit before focusing on Jamie’s, all she sees is love and acceptance.  
“Here sweetie, drink up” Alex hands the cup of steaming hot chocolate to Cheryl and takes a seat on the floor in front. She is confused. Why is she feeling more loved here than in her own home with her own mother?  
Cheryl accepts the cup gratefully, still not sure why she deserves all the love from this family.  
Alex and Maggie share glances to communicate with out words, deciding should they ask about what happened.

“It’s my mom” Before Alex and Maggie can decide, Cheryl breaks the silence herself, still nursing the now warm cup of chocolate.  
Alex and Maggie share one last knowing glance before turning their attention towards the girl.  
“Oh Cheryl, I swear to god...” Jamie let’s out a sigh, which sounds like a mix of anger and sadness.  
“She said... she...” Cheryl tears up again, clearly struggling to find the right words.  
“It’s okay sweetie, take your time. You don’t have to tell us now” Alex reaches up to place a hand on Cheryl’s knee, giving her reassurance.  
Cheryl closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, a tear slipping down her face. She tries to collect herself, she wants to tell them.  
Jamie gently wipes away that tear with her thumb, kissing the side of her best friend’s head.  
“Is this about college? She still making you choose business?” She asks, remembering how frustrated Cheryl was when she ranted to her about the issue weeks before.  
Cheryl nods, trying to keep her breathing even when the brutal words from her mother still echoing in her ears.  
Maggie, Alex and Jamie pick up the sign instantly, all having their fair share of experience with panic attacks.  
“Cheryl, you are safe here. It’s okay” Maggie places a gentle hand onto the small of Cheryl’s back, hoping to ground her.  
“Breathe with me Cheryl, come on girl” Jamie amplifies her own breathing for Cheryl to follow, helping to calm her down.  
Cheryl struggles to slows her breathing at first, eyes shut tight. But with Maggie’s grounding touch on her back , Alex’s reassuring hand on her knee, and Jamie’s calming presence beside her, she manages after a while.  
Exhaustion rushes over her once she fully comes down from the panic attack. She feels lightheaded and dizzy all of a sudden.  
“I don’t feel good” she mutters weakly, leaning heavily against Jamie.  
“Cheryl, can you look at me for a moment?” Alex asks, reaching for Cheryl’s wrist to check her pulse.  
Cheryl struggles to keep her eyes open, looking at Alex with unfocused eyes.  
Her pulse is a little bit too fast, but given the night’s event and the panic attack she just had, Alex is quite sure it’s just exhaustion.  
“You’re okay sweetie. Come on, let’s get you some rest. We can talk more in the morning”   
The family works together seamlessly to help Cheryl get changed into comfier clothes and settle her into Jamie’s bed, before heading back out to the living room.

Jamie settles between her mothers with a cup of tea in her hand. She’s worry sick.  
“J? Penny for your thoughts?” Maggie nudges her daughter with her shoulder.  
“I’m worried about Cheryl. Never seen her like this” Jamie sighs.  
“It’s gonna be okay babygirl, we’re here to help her” Alex pulls her into a side hug, kissing the top of her hair.  
“Your mommy’s right, little one. No matter what that mother of hers did, we’ve got her now”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with part 2!! Comment to lemme know what do you think or if you have any suggestions on Cheryl! Thanks for sticking around Xx

Cheryl wakes up to the sweet smell of pancakes and a warm body pressed against hers. Confused, she opens her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she is and the events of the previous night come back into her mind as she wakes up more. She sighs, bringing a hand to rub her slightly sore forehead.  
“Cheryl?” Jamie mumbles with sleep think in her voice, starting to stir awake.  
“Hey” Cheryl greets softly, cheeks blushing with embarrassment.  
“How are you feeling?” Jamie runs a hand through Cheryl’s hair lovingly.  
“Okay I guess” Jamie adverts her eyes, trying to cover up the fact that her mother’s words are still hurting her.  
“Come on girl, look at me” Jamie moves her hand to cup Cheryl’s face, thumb stroking her cheekbone.  
It took Cheryl a few seconds to finally look at Jamie. Pain evident in her eyes, corresponding the ache in Jamie’s heart.  
“I’m sor—” Cheryl started but got cut off by Jamie’s placing a finger on her lips.  
“I love you Cheryl, and you know damn well my moms love you like you’re their own too. You have nothing to be embarrassed or sorry about”  
“I know” Cheryl nods, leaning forward to hug her best friend, the best friend she can ever ask for.  
The two girls stay wrapped in each other until a soft knock on the door. It’s Alex.  
“Morning girls, who want some pancakes?” She asks warmly, smile on her face.  
Jamie squeaks excitedly. She just loves her mama’s signature pancakes.  
Cheryl smiles at Jamie’s excitement, thinking how this family can always makes things better and easier for her.

The family, Cheryl included, has their breakfast in peace, not mentioning the events of the previous night. At least not yet.  
And Cheryl is beyond grateful for that. She is not sure if she’s ready yet. She will tell them, of course, but she doesn’t want to break this perfect peacefulness yet.  
When they finished their food and all settled together on the couch, Cheryl decides it’s time to tell them. She takes a deep breath before starting.  
“About last night...” she starts timidly, not quite sure where this would go.  
Instantly, three pairs of eyes turn to her, all loving and supportive, waiting for her to be ready to open up.  
“My mom, she...” Cheryl pauses to take another deep breath, trying to soothe the sting in her heart and swallow the lump in her throat, “She had decided that I can only either be her daughter or study nursing”  
Jamie gasps at the statement, immediately reaching out to pull her best friend into a tight hug.  
Alex and Maggie share a glance, both trying hard to push down the anger bubbling inside them. They have known Cheryl for years now and this girl had been through a lot. She doesn’t deserve any of that and definitely not this right now.  
“We are so sorry sweetie. We want you to know you’re safe here and no matter what you choose, we’re gonna be here okay?” Alex says softly, hands reaching out to take the girl’s slightly trembling and clammy ones.  
Cheryl nods, tearing up at the huge contrast between Alex’s warm words and her own mother’s cold ones.  
“And you can stay here with us as long as you need. We can set the guest bedroom up to let it be yours for the time being. No rush on figuring out what you want okay?” Maggie supplies, voice shaking a bit because after all this year, she still hasn’t understand why people can do things like this to their own child, why people can’t love their kids for how they are.  
Cheryl bites her bottom lip, and closes her eyes. Taking another deep breath, Cheryl knows she has already made her choice.  
“I have made my choice. I had enough of all the crap she put me through all these years. She made me feel like I’m not good enough all the time, I spend most of my childhood wondering why she didn’t love me and had she ever loved me. I’m almost 18, 3 more months then I can be on my own. I want my life to be mine” Cheryl’s voice breaks at the end of her mini speech, teas rolling down her face. She doesn’t know she’s crying until Jamie wipes them away gently with her thumb.   
“You are so brave, Cheryl Radssion. And you are not alone, don’t you forget that. You have me, always” Jamie holds her face with both of her hands, looking right into Cheryl’s eyes.  
“J’s right, and you don’t have to be on your own sweetie, you have us” Maggie squeezes Cheryl's hand.  
"Thank you" Cheryl wishpers, thanking whatever god for this lovely family she had found, she had chosen.  
After all, what you choose is what matters, isn't it?


End file.
